


Children of the Moon Goddess

by SimonaAnglesay



Category: Dr Jivago, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonaAnglesay/pseuds/SimonaAnglesay
Summary: This is a story I decided to write as a tribute to a movie I watched many years ago.The First World War has come to its end but is followed by big changes in Russia (1918-). An elderly father has already lost his only son in the war, decides to send his 16 years old daughter to a safer place in the countryside. This is how Anna, born and raised in Moscow, finds herself living in an almost primitive village near Siberia.She and her father exchange letters as often as possible. Life in the countryside is rough but full of beauty and simplicity. Her relatives are very caring and understanding towards Anna, even though the majority if the villagers give her the cold shoulder.Everything seems to be alright, Anna is waiting for the spring and the day she could finally go back.Until one day instead of a letter from his daughter the elderly father receives a telegram.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> As I already said- This is a story I decided to write as a tribute to a movie I watched many years ago.  
> I rarely do proper researches and often go with the flow of my own interpretations.  
> I hope you enjoy this and feel free to add in the comments if you have any suggestions, or if you just want to correct something.

She let her feet to find their way through the indigo darkness of the forest.She couldn't make out much, the snow on the ground, the snow that was falling were blindfolding her more than the darkness. Step after step. Sinking deep to her knees, then pushing herself on her feet, her knees feeling all the pressure. Was difficult to walk in the snow. Her hands and fingers were freezing, her naked face felt like unable to move a muscle.  
She knew she was lost. Lost in the depth's of the forest she had to escape into.  
She couldn't help but shiver. Her blood boiling with adrenaline and fear few minutes ago had calmed down. And she could feel the cold now, the still coldness trapped in the woods..it had slowly washed away the terror in her body. Even though she knew it would kill her, this cold felt natural, it felt peaceful.  
She preferred this thousands of times before what would have happened if those men had caught her again. Another shiver shook her body. 

If only she had stayed with the group. If only she hadn't wandered off the trail. If only she had listened to her uncle..If only...  
She thought she was safe, she thought nobody would ever try to hurt her. She was stupid, stupid enough to dream off and have her guard down.

Now she was lost. Not daring to make a sound. Not daring to yell for help. Maybe those men would hear her, maybe they were looking for her. They had tried to rape her, she had figured out that much even with her childish mind. If they found her, they would finish what they had started and even kill her now. Their crime would never be found out. 

She felt her strength draining off from her body. She had fought back, using her teeth and nails, kicking and pushing...she had received a punch in her abdomen, leaving her breathless. Then she stumbled and fell back. Making her panic even more, once on the ground they would pin her down ..instinctively she did her best to get up. The man who had caught her, might had been surprised ,not expecting her to put up a fight. He covered his face with his both hands, she had scratched him badly. The other two were even more stunned, not knowing what to do next. The camp wasn't too far away. If she screamed, the campers could still hear her. They would be caught and punished for their deed. 

The darkness and cold were becoming less scary with every minute that passed. She didn't know for how long she could continue struggling through the forest. It was so dark, calm and smoothing here, to the extend she could hear her own heartbeat. She needed to rest. The snow felt so comforting to her..she could stop struggling and just curl up somewhere, close her eyes, sleep a dreamless sleep.

Presence...So strong that she could feel it with the core of her being. The feeling that she wasn't alone. The feeling she had had only few times in her life. There were quiet steps on the snow making all her body become tense in a second. There was something unusual about the sound they made, something almost inhuman...  
Her body … and all her senses went alarming. Her body wouldn't move, it was either too scared or simply frozen. Eyes wide open, she searched in the dark, something that would move, something to fix her attention to. She was so terrified to make out a shadow, a huge one. She hoped she was mistaken, she hoped her imagination played games with her. It wasn't moving. It's stillness was more terrifying than if it had moved.  
She fought her own body to move, to take a breathe at least. She was completely paralyzed.  
Was this all just a bad dream? Something her mind have made up to make her move, get up, because she was probably freezing to death.  
Her lips made one more attempt to produce some kind of sound. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She even didn't try to gasp air anymore. Nothing in her body seemed to obey her will.  
The shadow as if had grown, was covering her entire sight now, it was covering her all. 

Then there was the darkness deeper than any forest, any nightmare.


	2. Safe and Confused

So hot...  
It was the first thing she could feel after passing out. Then she opened her eyes, soft light was dancing on the wall she was facing. She felt the heavy weight of the covers on her body. She shifted slowly, pushed and kicked.  
Her throat and tongue were so dry that breathing had become a torture. She lifted herself up on her forearms...feeling the weakness creeping all over her limbs. She took her time but quickly became impatient. She had to drink something. Her body was screaming to her to find some water. Her brain was playing games with her, images of cold, clean water appearing in her mind...almost tasting the satisfaction on her swollen tongue. 

She swung her feet over the edge of the bedding and instantly regretted. As she still felt too weak. The room started spinning around. She tried to concentrate on breathing and and the firm feeling of the floor under her feet.

After a few minutes that felt like hours she dared to open her eyes and look around. She found herself in a small room with a low ceiling and a small fireplace. There were all kind of items on the wooden walls, for cooking, for hunting and many, many furs. She realized she was covered with furs also, heavy furs of wild animals. 

She planted her feet on the floor more firmly, wanting to get up, to give it a try. Feeling weak wasn't her thing. She shifted some of her weight to her hands that were holding on the edge of the bedding. Actually it was wooden bench not a bed, it was too narrow to be a bed. 

A hunter's hut maybe...she thought to herself, maybe some hunters had found her in the forest and brought her here.

She felt alerted, feeling a shiver going down her spine.

Men ..or a men...Instinctively she looked down on her body and froze. She realized she was completely naked. Naked! And again instinctively she reached for anything to cover up her nakedness. Panic started rising up inside her. The dizziness in her head disappeared and the terrible thirst also. 

Calm down...Think! She tried to calm herself because she knew that once giving in to the panic she would go mad. Her heart didn't seem to obey her and all kinds of confusing thoughts started busing inside her head. And her body... her body was doing an overall check-up on its own condition. There was no pain, no discomfort, nothing felt wrong.   
Remembering the attack she looked with searching eyes to her own body. Almost sure there would be bruises and scratches left..but there were none.   
It surprised her, feeling alright and seeing no damage. Only a deep weakness. As if she had spent a big part of her life energy. But she also felt her strength coming back, she didn't feel like dying anymore.

Somebody might have found her and saved her life by taking her here. Or she would have definitely frozen to death. She made her body move once more, breaking the panic's hold on her muscles. Being in this warm room, animal furs on her skin felt great compared to the merciless frost of the forest but she wanted her clothes and something to drink. 

The moment she took her first step, she heard a thud then a screeching sound. A door she hadn't given attention opened. Somebody was about to come in.  
A short broken scream escaped her dry throat. The intruder halted in their spot. Frozen in the threshold it looked like a scary shadow with the difference that it also seemed to be more surprised than her. With both hands she instinctively clutched the piece of fur closer to her body.

There followed an awkward moment of silence until the intruder shifted in their spot and made their face seen. It was man, face hidden under a wild dark hair and messy beard. He wore a very old looking coat and piece of thick animal fur on his wide shoulders. He carried bunch of fire wood in one arm, his other one he lifted slowly and carefully. And as stepping in he grunted something like ''It's me.''

As if she was supposed to know who it was and feel safe. As if it could be that simple, he came in and started to feed the fire.   
She was afraid but an odd spark of anger in her system made her brave. She tried to concentrate and have a better look at the man, but for some reason she couldn't quite comprehend the situation she was in. Her heart was beating too fast and making her more restless by the minute. 

Do not look at him! Just stay calm!   
She warned herself.

Then he spoke again.

'' Don't be afraid. Ahm..I'm sorry I walked in without knocking first...it is what humans do, right?'' he stood up not taking his eyes from her. Very slowly he filled a wooden cup with some water and gave it to her from a safe distance. '' My manners are rusty. Sorry.''

''It is alright...'' she found herself whispering. Her throat was so dry that she couldn't talk properly. She sat on the bench again, eyes on the cup he was holding. She reached for it with a shaky hand. Then she drank, the cool liquid washed over her tongue and went down her throat. A few drops water escaping from the corner of her mouth, streaming down the edge of her jaw line.   
She emptied the cup and held it out, asking for more. The man filled the cup and she emptied it before he could put the jug away. 

''More! Please!'' she asked once more.

'' You should eat also...'' he said putting a plate of food on her lap. It smelled so good that made her mouth water. Boiled potatoes, fatty looking pieces of meat and some kind of mash of red berries, something she used to eat at her uncle's place. 

She was so hungry that she didn't bother to ask for any cutlery, one hand still clutching the fur to the front of her body, she ate quickly with the other one. Potatoes and pieces of meat so well done that crumbled between her fingers and she just tried to push as much as possible into her mouth. Then she heard his steps and froze, lifted her face to look at him. He was placing some clothes over the only chair in the room. She wanted to have a proper look at him now, when she had satisfied her thirst ans some of the hunger. But before she could do that he exited the room closing the door behind.  
She finished her food, found the jug and poured herself more water. When she felt full enough she had a look at the clothes he had left. A shirt that was too big for her and a pair of trousers, both made of rough linen. There were no trace of her own clothes so she grabbed those.


	3. Alpha's duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness wasn't a problem for him really, giving in to his instinct to shift, the cold and darkness of the forest actually had a soothing effect on him. In his wolf form the pull was easier to follow.

He was restless, not comprehending the consequences of his decisions.

Why had he brought her here? Why had he taken her to his home? No! No! No! He tried to correct his thoughts running wild in all directions at once. 

She came to him. She entered his territory. Something that nobody, no human, out of simple instinct or not, hadn't done since he had moved to this wild place and marked it as his own. That was many years ago, too many to be able to remember. He didn't keep track of the months, the years. It was all about seasons here, about being able to read the signs of the nature, about adapting and surviving each day. Weeks, months and years didn't matter. His life in its own had not mattered at all either...until the moment when he felt an unusual presence.  
An odd feeling crept up on him...an odd restlessness pulling him out of his place. Without thinking of it much he let the pull lead him.

The darkness wasn't a problem for him really, giving in to his instinct to shift, the cold and darkness of the forest actually had a soothing effect on him. In his wolf form the pull was more clear to follow. 

Could he let himself hope? After all those years maybe he was about to meet someone of his own kin. Maybe there was another were- needing his help. A stranger.

He sniffed the clear night air. A fain smell of blood and distress made him swallow. He ran forward, a whirlwind of curiosity, impatience and excitement inside his head.   
He would never be able to erase the memory of this tiny creature out of his mind and senses. Finding her wasn't difficult. It was difficult to adjust to her presence. So tiny and so weak and yet her presence was burning bright like a bonfire. To his own senses this proved to be like a drug and at the same time unbearable.  
When he found her, she was almost dead. She seemed lost and on her...her clothes or what was left of her clothes, hung in shreds on her, there were signs of violence, there were smells that hung on her, smells that didn't belong to her. Blood that didn't belong to her. 

He couldn't control his restlessness since then, he wouldn't, not until he saw her healthy and safe again.   
He took her home, tried to make her as comfortable as possible. With her fragile looking presence everything in the hut looked rough and miserable to him now. This small room with its low ceiling...He even didn't have a proper bed to put her on to. Fortunately he had many soft animal furs that would keep her comfortable and warm.  
He added more wood to the fire, put some water to boil in a pot over it. He needed warm water to wash the blood off her and he needed to warm up her frozen hands and feet, to see some healthy color on her lips and cheeks.

He could hear her moving downstairs, trying to be quiet, walking around the room. She made circles stopping near the door then the only window that was closed with wooden panes from outside to block the cold. Stopping behind the door she seemed to listen also, then went back to her bed never trying to open it.  
Was she afraid? What was she listening to? For his presence?  
It was stupid of him to enter the room that way. He winced remembering her cry and scared face, but that state of her lasted only a split second. Next she yelled at him, anger shining in her dark eyes, that made him take a step back. She was standing there, almost naked and in a slightly bent defensive position. He tried not to stare. He deffinitely blushed and was thankful for the half darkness of the room. Light was coming only from the fireplace, it was late night so he hadn't seen necessary to light a lamp.   
It was an awkward moment. Then he did something he hadn't done for what felt like ages. He spoke...His tongue moving lasily, not obeying his hard attempts to say something understandable.

''Sorry'' the taste of the word was strange on his tongue. 

Suddenly him standing there, not knowing what to say, what to do next, made him feel rough and clumsy. He decided to hurry up and do what he had come to do. He fed the fire, gave her some water. While she was drinking he found himself secretly checking her out for any more injuries. Fortunately she hadn't gotten herself any frostbite. She didn't seem to be in pain either, there was understadable weakness, thirst and hunger after what had happened to her.   
And only God knew what was that. Who was she? Where did she come from? What did happen to her? For how long did she wander in one of the most hostileforests in the world? And that strange pull...He had some time to think about it, to explain it to himself. It was strange but at the same time so natural. He had tried to stop the rush of questions inside his head just for the time's sake. Taking care of her was most important now.

Before embarrasing himself even more in front of her, he gave her some food, changed the spot of the only pieces of clothes he had found suitable for her to over the chair. So she could find them herself...then he hurried to leave before she could open her mouth to speak to him.


End file.
